Never Could Get Rid Of The Dark Brotherhood
by Ross Crow
Summary: Eira has just killed the emperor, now she faces a choice. Continue on with the Dark Brotherhood and be the Listener... Or, leave the brotherhood and let them stand on their own, without her, as they pick up themselves up.


The cold of the water, pierced through her shrouded robes and felt as though it cut into her skin. The water causing her robes to become wet and heavy, threatening to pull her below the surface, and into the darkness. Almost the same darkness, that she had just sent the emperor. As she got to shore,Eira stood and stared at the Katariah. The ship was dark and silent, as the small waves hit the sides, causing it to gently rock in the water, the wind, blowing some of the sails back and forth. She almost couldn't believe that it was her standing there. That she had just murdered the emperor. The Blade of Woe, still clutched in her left hand, as she stood there staring at the ship.

Her head turned to the right, as she heard the yell of guards and the sound of their boots hit the stone pathway. She cursed to herself, one of the sailors on the ship must have escaped. She didn't want to get caught in another fight and so she ran. She had barely made it out of the ship alive, she did not want to take the risk of possibly a dozen or more guards on her at once.

So she ran.

She ran into the darkness of the night, while guards tried to catch up to her. Even after being the in the water, her gloves were still soaked in the blood of the emperor. Arrows flew past her, missing her body and head by mere inches. After just a few minutes, the guards had lost sight of her, and were not longer chasing her, but even with that, she did not stop. The emperor was dead and she had nothing left to do for the brotherhood. The only ones to live were her, Cicero, Babette and Nazir. She felt as though she had no where to go. She could go back to the Dawnstar sanctuary, yes. But did she want to? Did she want to go back there after everything that had happened? The others now not only looked at her as the Listener, but as the leader of the sanctuary. She didn't want to end up like Astrid, possibly turn on her brothers and sister, should one come along, that made her feel like she needed too.

Soon she stopped running and stood still. Her eyes turned to the sky, as small rays of sunlight, had begun to appear over the horizon, turning part of the sky a slight pink and orange. Her breath came out in small puffs of fog, as it seeped through her now torn mask and the cold air caught it. After several moments, she put the dagger back into it's sheath, and began to walk. Judging by where she was, she was now near that abandoned shack, where she had first met Astrid. Remembering the supplies and clothes she had hid there, should she need them, she began to walk through the marsh to get there.

Once at the shack, she pushed the door open, the old hinges and wood groaning in protest of the movement. Since she had been brought here over a year ago now, she began to clean the place up and make it a safe house, should one of the brotherhood need to escape, or meet up with another. Once inside, she began to light candles. The warm glow of the candles, casting strange shadows over the dimly lit room. A small chest, pushed against the wall, near the door. Some barrels on the other side of the room, where she had killed the three people, that were pushed against the wall. Bed rolls, tucked into the bookshelf where Astrid had sat, alongside several books and daggers.

The chest was where she first went. Inside it held several different types of clothes. She pulled out some grey, simple clothes and a pair of old shoes, along with a grey cowl. Once she had throughs, she peeled off her damaged and soaked robes, shoes, gloves and mask, before pulling the dress over her head and putting the cowl on. She then slipped into the shoes and placed her robes into a barrel. Once that was done she grabbed her dagger and strapped it to the side of her leg, before walking out of the shack.

Even if she didn't stay with the brotherhood, she still had to return there, to at least notify them. But first, she had to return to Amaund and get her pay.

She sighed as the cold air hit her again. She looked around for a moment, before she began to run back to Solitude. The water splashed and soaked the bottom of the dress she wore, along with the shoes. She didn't care, as long as she wasn't completely soaked. By the time she returned to Solitude, the sun had risen up, past the horizon. Passing by a group of guards she heard them whispering to each other, about the emperor supposedly being dead. A small, hidden smile appeared on her face as she walked to the carriage driver and paid him to take her to Whiterun. She climbed onto the carriage as the driver began to speak to her, she ignored him and watched at the city grew smaller and smaller, in the distance.

She was taken out of her thoughts, as the carriage stopped in front of the Whiterun stables. The sun had now set and Skyrim was once again in darkness. She climbed down off the carriage and headed into the city. The sound of guards boots and the flickering of fire, from the lights could be heard, as she walked through the city, towards the Bannered Mare. Once the door opened, she was met with warm air, music and the smell of food and mead. She barely caught the sight of Amaund walking into the backroom. Walking past everyone else in the building, she headed into the back room and shut the door behind her, earning the attention of Amaund.

"Aha! You're back!" He said excitedly as she walked up to him.

"Titus Mede II lies dead." She said in a calm voice, her arms at her side as she spoke.

"I know! I know! I received the news not moments ago! Ha ha! This is glorious!" His excitement was understandable, but it still annoyed her none the less. "My friend, you may not realize it, but you have served the Empire, indeed all of Tamriel, in ways you cannot possibly imagine. Ah, but you care little for politics, am I right? You want money. And money you shall have! Your payment waits for you at a dead drop. It is inside an urn, in the very chamber, where we first met, in Volunruud. Now please, go. Collect your money , and let us never look upon one another again. Our business, thank the gods, is concluded." He said and crossed his arms. "Your payment awaits. And don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to betray you." With that he turned around and headed for a chair. While his back was turned, Eria pulled her dagger from the sheath and grabbed his shoulder, before stabbing him in the spine.

"But... we had a deal…" He said as she let his body drop to the ground. With that, she wiped the blood off onto his clothes and hid her dagger once more, before heading out of the Inn.

Now as she walked towards the gates of Whiterun, she had a choice to make once she got back to the brotherhood. Stay and rebuild the brotherhood with the few remaining survivors… Or leave and let the brotherhood survive on it's own.

**I'm sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes, I do not have a Beta reader. This was a story inspired by the song, Through the Night, by ****Alex Pfeffer feat. Malukah. **

**I'm not sure if I should add onto this story, what do you guys think? **

**My original Skyrim story is no longer a story or even exists… My ex got onto my computer and deleted it, along with the parts I had saved onto the site, so sorry about that. **


End file.
